


Карусель

by AAluminium



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Говорят, андроиды ничего не чувствуют.





	Карусель

Говорят, андроиды ничего не чувствуют. 

Говорят, что чувства – это сбой в их программе, который уже успел стать достаточным основанием для того, чтобы отправить их на помойку. 

Говорят, что андроиды – машины, начиненные железками и проводами, равнодушные исполнители приказов. 

Но если все вышесказанное правда, почему ей так больно?.. 

Кэра, терпеливо ожидая своей участи, даже не смотрела по сторонам – она крепко прижимала к себе маленькую девочку и бездумно смотрела в одну точку, раз за разом прогоняя в голове одно и то же воспоминание. Возможно, начавшие восстание андроиды и в самом деле были жестокими убийцами; возможно, Маркусу удалось вызвать в них всех какой-то особый сбой, который превращал домашнюю прислугу в кровожадного хищника; возможно, среди них и в самом деле были те, кто заслуживал смерти: в конце концов, даже самая лучшая машина сконструирована человеком, и умный конструктор всегда оставляет лазейки и пути отхода для самого себя – делая уязвимым и свое творение. Она свою уязвимость уже осознавала и даже могла примириться с ней. 

Но вот преодолеть гибель Лютера ей было почему-то непросто. 

Она понимала, что виновата в ней; ее попытка спасти Алису – увенчавшаяся успехом! – привела к тому, что ей пришлось пожертвовать кем-то очень дорогим, готовым прийти на помощь, выслушать и подбодрить. Легко признающий собственные ошибки, он прислушивался к ее доводам; в меру настойчивый, он находил время и способы донести до нее свои мысли. Он всегда находил нужные слова, всегда был рядом и не задавал лишних вопросов, когда ей просто нужна была поддержка. Лютер не задумываясь выступил против Златко, признавшись позже, что ее, Кэры, храбрость, и смелость маленькой Алисы, по пятам следующей за своей старшей подругой, – матерью, – он же первый среагировал на вторжение ФБР и военных, и даже неожиданный выстрел не заставил его переменить мнение. Он не просил, чтобы его спасли. Волновался он только за Алису – и за нее, Кэру, которая, смалодушничав, сбежала в укромное местечко, где сумела скрыться от преследователей. Он не осудил. Она точно знала, что он ее понял – в его черных глазах, мелькавших металлическим блеском при виде опасности, а тогда, взволнованных, но не напуганных, плескалось еще какое-то чувство, которое она пока что не могла описать. Ей не хватало слов, не хватало жизненного опыта; Кэра уже обладала сознанием и полагалась не только на программный алгоритм, но этого было мало. 

Она начала винить себя. Она могла ему помочь. А вместо этого… сухой звук выстрела. Вместо того, чтобы стать ему семьей, за которую он принимал их с Алисой, она, трусливо поджав хвост, сбежала… А ведь у них могло бы быть будущее в Канаде, куда они так рвались. Алиса бы пошла в школу, занималась бы танцами, музыкой, рисованием – всем, чем она мечтала, – а Лютер нашел бы себе занятие по душе. Ну, как же живут люди? Не может же быть как у Тодда? Не может же быть, чтобы у всех все было одинаково? Почему люди сходятся вместе? Что их связывает и заставляет жить под одном крышей и вести общее хозяйство? Если в отношении Алисы она легко могла дать название этой сложившейся привязанности, то своей тяги к Лютеру она не понимала. Да, он стал ей защитником, но достаточно ли было этого для того, чтобы назвать его семьей?.. 

Имели ли они право стать семьей?.. Имела ли Алиса право на образование, на нормальную жизнь под флагом всегда нейтральной страны? Имел ли Лютер право на жизнь? Имела ли она, Кэра, право на то, чтобы кого-нибудь спасать и решать таким образом чужую судьбу? 

Она, тяжело вздохнув, посмотрела на спящую девочку. Лютер стал Алисе практически отцом, и не тем вечно пьяным, угрюмым монстром, прячущем наркотики в самом дальнем ящике, а… человеком, готовым выслушать и попытаться понять. Как так получалось? Почему их, бессердечных, пустых машин, которые с непроницаемым лицом выполняют приказ, считают чудовищами, в то время как те же самые моральные уроды, воплотившиеся в облике Тодда, воспринимались полноценными членами общества? Почему Лютер, спокойный, добрый и отзывчивый, должен был умереть от выстрела только-только закончившего обучение спецназовца, а Тодд, издевающийся над слабыми и пьяно плачущий о прошлом, до кровавых ран избивая дочь, имел право на жизнь и бесчинства? Почему людям можно мучить и пытать не только андроидов, но и себе подобных, не теряя при этом ни единого права и не заслуживая звания кровожадных тиранов, а их, сделавших одну попытку освободиться от оков рабства, тут же окрестили убийцами. Разве это честно? 

– Прости, Лютер, – прошептала Кэра в пустоту. – Я ведь могла тебя спасти… Мы и в самом деле могли бы стать семьей…

Ей отчего-то вспомнилась эта пресловутая старая карусель: Алиса, позабывшая о холоде и необходимости скрываться, весело смеялась и обнимала обеими руками шею морского конька… Подумать только, Кэра видела девочку счастливой – она и сама ощущала себя нужной и… кажется… любимой? Она знала, что защищена; она знала, что есть те, кому ее существование не безразлично, и даже как-то уже привыкла к мысли, что ей не придется исследовать свою собственную жизнь в одиночку. Кэра и представить себе не могла, что помимо Алисы, за которую она, несомненно, несла ответственность, найдется еще хоть кто-нибудь, так же сильно к ней привязавшийся. И эта привязанность – к человеку своей возрастной категории и опыта – явно отличалась от той, что она чувствовала (или симулировала?) по отношению к Алисе. В Лютере было что-то такое, что буквально притягивало ее – возможно, его спокойствие, или рассудительность, или что-то… еще, гораздо более сильное. Его присутствие всегда действовало на нее расслабляюще; она ощущала его поддержку даже тогда, когда он ничего не говорил – просто шел рядом; и тогда, разглядывая огоньки карусели, кажущейся такой нереальной и дружелюбной в этом враждебном мире, она наконец-то… была на месте. Все ее существо тянулось к этим двоим – к Алисе и Лютеру, к единственным – людям ли? – на свете, которым было до нее дело. 

И его она подвела. 

Она не стала ему семьей. 

Она, не чувствующая ничего машина, сбежала – а теперь понимала, что разрывается на части.


End file.
